haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Cabaret
Cabaret (Kreyol: Kabarè) is a commune in the Arcahaie Arrondissement, in the Ouest department. , Haiti]] ]] Overview In 2009, the commune had 62,063 inhabitants. History Cabaret received the name of Duvalier-Ville with the arrival in power of François Duvalier. During his dictatorship François Duvalier renamed it in 1961 and a construction project was begun. Construction eventually stopped, but the name was kept until Duvalier's successor, his son Jean-Claude Duvalier, fled the country in 1986. Geography She has four communal sections. Cabaret is coastal compared to three of its communal sections. The relief of the city is the plain and the dominant relief of the communal sections is the plateau. Its climate is cool. Its inhabitants are called Cabaretains. In 1998, the population of the commune of Cabaret was estimated at 72,225 inhabitants and in 2015 it dropped to 68,245 souls. For an area of 226.85 km2 its density was 318 inhabitants / km2 in 1998. Neighborhoods Economy At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the commune of Cabaret has a hotel, a pension, six restaurants, one credit union and two marketing cooperatives. Agriculture and commerce are the main economic activities of the municipality. Three large shops, eight food supply centers, seven depots, two gas stations, two photocopiers, a mortuary and two funeral chapels, and three dry cleaning form the commercial and economic establishments of the municipality of Cabaret. Infrastructure Transportation Education The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sports is represented by a school inspection office in the commune of Cabaret. Nineteen kindergarten including eighteen private and one congregational type, several schools including eight (8) public, several private and one (1) congregational type have inventoried at the primary level. At the secondary level, one public and several private, along with five vocational schools and nine literacy centers have been identified in the municipality. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the commune of Cabaret by a municipal health office. Fourteen doctors, two dentists, four nurses, eleven auxiliaries, three certified matrons, and three laboratory technicians provide the health service of the municipality. Utilities Regarding water availability, the town of Cabaret has six rivers, four springs, 71 wells and public fountains. The city and a good number of localities are electrified. Security For Administrative and Judiciary Infrastructures, one police station, two peace courts and one registry office were inventoried in the commune. Culture Religion On the side of religion, 38 temples (including chapels) were counted in the commune of Cabaret. The Catholic and Baptist churches appear to be more numerous, being respectively seven and eight in total. Communication The commune has a telephone office, a postal office and also has a press service that issues a magazine every month. A very good portion of the town is electrified, it has a telephone service, and a newspaper / magazine service. However, there is no radio station or television station. Leisure As for leisure, the town of Cabaret has no library or museum. It has a theater that also serves as a movie theater. Football (soccer) and basketball are the sports practiced in the municipality of Cabaret. Six nightclubs and ten gaguères complete the Cabarétans' leisure areas. There are several sites in the town of Cabaret. They are of natural, colonial and historical origin, yet they are not all arranged and / or maintained to receive visitors. Organizations The commune has one representation of political party, a womens group, three popular organizations, one non-commercial cooperative, and one NGO. Lifestyle Life has not been easy for people living in Cabaret, which is one of the two towns forming the Arrondissement of Arcahaie in the Ouest Department. About 63,450 people are residing in the town and for the past years, they have faced a lot of challenges, including deaths and calamities. In 2010, Haiti has been hit by a devastating earthquake that killed tens of thousands of people. In relation with this, Cabaret has witnessed the deadly impact of the calamity as it served as mass graves for the victims. Outside Titanyen, which is one of the settlements in Cabaret, mass graves were dug for the victims of the earthquake. Some parts of the fields were chosen so as to have a place to lay the victims to rest. The small industrial town of Lafiteau, which is located in the south of Titanyen, was also instrumental to the relief operations during the earthquake's aftermath. It was where most ships docked to provide relief aid to people affected by the disaster. Aside from facing challenges brought about by calamities, Cabaret is a town where many people suffered from violence during the reign of the Duvaliers. According to reports, many people in the town have been victims of the dictatorship perpetuated by "Papa Doc" and "Baby Doc" Duvaliers. Despite this, the people in Cabaret reportedly avoided too much violence after the fall of the Duvaliers. As a matter of fact, they showed little violence when the dictators' reign ended. Cabaret is also known for being the center of Duvalier's accomplishments. CAB1.jpg|Haitian breakfast CAB4.jpg|Cabaret, Haiti Neighborhoods Category:Arcahaie Arrondissement Category:Ouest, Haiti